


it's 4:19 and i'm in love

by rosegoldtaes



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This Ship Gives Me Life, bc who needs sleep amirite, donghun is mentioned, holy shit did I actually write this, i also wrote this at 4:19am, i do apparently, lapslock, lowkey listened to V and RapMonster's song 4 o'clock when i wrote this, seriously wowson adds like fifty years to my lifespan, sorrynotsorry, support A.C.E yall they deserve the world okay, this is prolly really bad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldtaes/pseuds/rosegoldtaes
Summary: it's 4:19am when seyoon wakes up and sees his boyfriend as comfortable as can be, looking gorgeous all the same.it's 4:19pm when byeongkwan looks over after a day with the group and sees his boyfriend more content than he's ever seen, looking downright angelic and leaving him breathless.ora wowson oneshot i wrote down at 4:19am whilst listening to v and rm's "4 o'clock" bc heyheyhey emotions amiriteidk i just wanted to contribute to the wowson tag so here's this





	it's 4:19 and i'm in love

seyoon thinks byeongkwan looks most beautiful like this. it's early, just past four o'clock in the morning, and he swears he really only woke up to pee, but his eyes caught on his boyfriend, sound asleep and letting out the softest breaths, and he just needed to take a minute to bask in the sight.

 

byeongkwan's feline eyes are shut, soft lids and even softer eyelashes occasionally fluttering with every movement of his eyes. his hair is all mussed up against the pillow, sticking up all directions, and his lips, full and plush, are parted just slightly, enough to let out those gentle puffs of air into the room as he sleeps. light from outside their window highlights his features, bathing him in an almost hazy white glow. seyoon's byeongkwan's too-big t-shirt has bunched up, exposing his stomach, and the blankets are haphazardly tangled in his legs, only partially pulled up to rest around his waist.

 

seyoon sighs out of pure affection for such a gorgeous person, smiling faintly as the slightest bit of drool rolls its way to the pillow from byeongkwan's mouth, before finally getting up to use the restroom like he'd originally woken up to do at this ungodly hour.

 

looking back once more at the sleeping beauty taking up as much space in the bed as he could, seyoon chuckles fondly at how comfortable his boyfriend looks.

 

shit, he's so in love.

 

 

 

 

 

byeongkwan grins as he hears seyoon laugh, and this is when he thinks his boyfriend is just absolutely stunning, out of all hours of the day, of all his possible appearances, this, he decides, is when he thinks seyoon looks the best, just past four o'clock in the afternoon and practically glowing with glee.

 

his kind eyes are pushed to a squint as he grins wide, laugh ringing out in all its beauty. the sun is somewhere behind him, making byeongkwan question (not for the first time and certainly not for the last time) whether or not he's dating an actual angel. sunlight, warm and bright, casts an almost angelic shimmer around seyoon, light bouncing from his pitch-black hair and making his chocolate eyes shining with mirth as sweet and enticing as caramel. his loose clothes are just baggy enough to hang comfortably from his sculpted frame, and that's exactly how he looks — comfortable.

 

byeongkwan's grin simmers down to a small, fond smile, love shining in his eyes for the beautiful man in front of him, who continued to laugh along with whatever it was donghun had said, looking and feeling more content than ever.

 

looking lovingly again at how the sunlight makes his boyfriend's skin glow, how it filters through his gentle eyelashes and soft jet black hair, he chuckles without any real reason to.

 

shit, he's so in love.


End file.
